


Burn The Beauty In His Eyes

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Gotham Is Screwed [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Innocent Oswald, Mother-Son Relationship, Twisted Oswald, Worry for Oswald, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Gertrude Kapelput; what an unattractive name. Oswald Cobblepot; what a twisted son. His eyes mirrored the sort of madness of a fuse, just needing a simple spark to ignite a horrid scene before the entire world. And Gertrude saw this distortion, wary for Oswald’s future.





	Burn The Beauty In His Eyes

Gertrude Kapelput; what an unattractive name. Oswald Cobblepot; what a twisted son. His eyes mirrored the sort of madness of a fuse, just needing a simple spark to ignite a horrid scene before the entire world. And Gertrude saw this distortion, wary for Oswald’s future. While her ‘Little Oswald’ was working at Mooney’s club, Gertrude would impatiently sit at home, awaiting her son’s arrival. Sometimes he would come back hurt. Bruised and cut by someone she didn’t know. Why was the restaurant business so tough these days? “It’s nothing, mother.” Oswald would nervously say, “Just another drunk refusing to leave.” 

But after Oswald came limping home one night, leg completely shattered, Gertrude knew that her dear son was hiding something. “Don’t lie to me Oswald.” She said in her thick accent, “It’s some whore, isn’t it? She has you in her clutches and won’t let you go.”

She was on the verge of tears, Oswald turning to look her in the eyes. “Of course not, you know I don’t date.” Was all he said before making his way to his bedroom.

Gertrude turned away, crying bitter tears. This wasn’t her sweet son. Something terrible had happened to him, and he was hiding it. 

Later that night, while bathing him, Gertrude asked Oswald, “Oswald, you love your mother, don’t you?”

Oswald looked at her with surprise, saying, “Of course I do.” Sweetly. “Why would you think otherwise?”

Gertrude looked down, saying, “Well… You’ve been acting so strange lately. You’re always brooding, and won’t let me hold you.” She pet Oswald’s damp hair, seeing a flash of grievance go through his features. “Oswald… I love you no matter what. If you’ve done something wrong, I forgive you already. Tell your mother so she can make everything better.” 

She watched as Oswald hastily tried to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment. He was guilty…  “I-I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, sniffling lightly, “I-I’ve done bad things, and I don’t know how to stop.”

Gertrude looked at her son with pity, cupping his cheek lovingly. “Oh, my little Oswald. It’s ok, I know what you’re going through. I won’t ever leave you.” Oswald gave a shaky broken smile, hugging Gertrude. This special embrace soaked the front of her shirt, but she didn’t mind. “Now let’s get you dried off.” She said, getting up and grabbing a towel. 

Oswald stood, allowing her to carefully guide him out of the bubble bath. She then began to dry him, starting with his hair. She gently rubbed the towel over pale skin, leaving him completely dry. Oswald began to dress in his pajamas, buttoning up his black night shirt with minimum effort. The shattered bone in his leg made it difficult to pull on his black pants. But like usual, his mother was there to help him. “This isn’t normal… Is it?” Oswald asked, tilting his head lightly.

“What, it’s not normal for a mother to take care of her son?” Gertrude asked, leading him to the couch. 

Oswald gave in, sitting beside his mother, her holding him close. Oswald supported his mother financially, while she supported him emotionally. His family didn’t come from a lot of money, so Oswald wanted to spoil his mother like she deserved. She was the sweetest, kindest soul he’d ever known. He nuzzled up to her, watching the scenes click by on the color tv. His eyes fluttering shut, he relaxed into the oblivious state that was sleep, feeling Gertrude gently pet his dark hair. He felt safe knowing that his mother would always be there to protect him, even if she would never be able to stop the spark from lighting the beautiful madness in his eyes. 

**The End**


End file.
